Dead Moon
by Pagemastono
Summary: The Cullens and werewolves team up to take on the forces of Victoria and her newborn army. But when Edward decides to fight in this battle instead of stand by, Bella find herself outside of help and in need of protection.


**Disclaimer: **_Twilight unfortunately does not belong to me. It belongs to the great author Stephanie Meyer. Neither does bella. sigh enjoy and review. this was originally supposed to be a one shot. review and tell me what you think._

**Dead Moon**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I can't believe he had me stuck here, waiting to find out the outcome. _I slid out of my overly elegant mattress and made my way to the tent opening. I crept my head out of my over priced den to sneak a look at what I liked to think of as my prison guard with better manners.

The large grey werewolf paced back and forth, fighting all his instincts to race away into the mix of the battle. I could sense his lust of blood, his desire to dig his dagger sharp claws into the hard marble hard flesh of vampire, to shred away limbs and bone with his deadly jaws. The thought of his desires stiffened me.

But of all his mixed emotions, his feelings of betrayal from his friends and irritations towards me was practically radiating off of him. I eased my way through the large shack like tent Edward told me to wait in. I moved slowly away from the werewolf, which resembled a bear more than a wolf.

The creature halted its pacing and tilted its head in my direction. I paused, caught red handed looking as if I just got caught sneaking away from the scene of a crime.

"Oh come on Seth. You obviously don't want to be stuck here playing baby-sit the poor little human girl. The way I see it is that this is your chance to prove yourself." He stopped for a second seeming to be thinking this possibility over. "Here's your chance for glory! Here's your chance to SHINE!" I finished partially out of air. _Wow_, I thought. _That could be one of the best speeches I'll ever do. It should have been recorded. _

Seth unleashed one of the most terrifying growls I've ever heard and doubt I'd ever hear again. The force and surprise of the growl knocked me clean off my feet. It took a few seconds for me to find my voice again, so that I could comment.

"Listen here little boy. Just because you happen to because you happen to be 15 times as strong as a regular human, can live 3 times as long and are probably the tallest ones in this town, does not mean you can just growl and get your way. I mean I'm still older than you, you little brat." I was trying so hard to appear as ferocious as I could.

Out of nowhere the large grey werewolf doubled over and started kicking his legs into the air, while producing a confusing sound like a cross between a growl and a whine. It took me a few moments to register that the weird sound was the werewolf laughing. Then it took even longer to realize that he was laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes as the realization grew.

"Hey it's not funny, I am older than you what happened to respect to your elders? Huh, whatever happened to that?"

But saying this only seemed to cause him to increase the laughter by sound and in volume. All that did was making me more and more annoyed.

"Okay, you win I'm going back to the ten…"

All of a sudden there was a piercing screech of a falling wolf ringing in the night. Seth's laughter disappeared instantly, as if it never happened in the first place and was just some false dream. I looked towards the grey werewolf hesitantly. He was back on his feet, but was shaking his head in awkward positions that didn't seem possible. He was whining horribly between pain filled moans and grief full groans.

His huge dark golden eyes caught mine in a grip like position. I felt as if I could physically tough his pain as I stared in to the dark golden pool that was his eyes. The strength of his longing struck me hard and forced me to look away.

"Seth, Seth. You don't need to be here." I said still refusing to look back at his pain filled eyes. "Seth, they need you there more than I need you here." I was softly whispering to him now.

From the side of my eyes I could see his shape get up and start to walk away before hesitating. He looked back and forth between the forest and me as if fighting an inner dilemma. I couldn't help myself any longer and turned around to face him. His face was splattered with guilt as he whimpered.

"Seth you need to go, they need you there not here there. GO!" I stressed the last word to plead him to understand. I needed him to go so I wouldn't have to be locked up having to see those hurtful eyes again. He glanced back once more, before taking off as if fire was right on his tracks into the wilderness.

"Woo," I gasped. "That was such a soap opera moment. Note to self, avoid those at all cost. Speaking of soap operas, I've got to find Edward."

I started toward the forest before faltering. As I glance back in the direction of the royal-like tent, a single thought passed through my head. _If Victory hates me as much as they say, then would I have been any safer here, than I would be out there with Edward? _

**Third person P.O.V**

Without a final look at the safe house centered in the clearing, Bella causally made her way towards the gathering of trees that Seth ran through. Unknowingly, each step that she took brought her away form the only area in the forest that has the largest mixture of different scents and odors in such a significant spot, where the multitude of the aromas could confuse the nose of any vampire, in particular the trackers being used by Victoria.

Bella paused barely an inch away from the invisible perimeter that marked the boundary between safety and tragedy. The full moon was high above the trees by now, and seemed as if it was diminishing at a ferocious rate. A slight breeze glided upon Bella's cheek, and with it came a familiar scent. It was beauty, love, passion and patience all wound in one scent. Bella waited a second longer to breath in the beautiful fragrant once again. She smiled slightly.

"Edward." She gasped.

Bella stepped through the outer wall and into the forest without anymore need for hesitation. With a final breath Bella was swallowed up by the darkness amid the night.

…

A breeze blew past a strong looking woman, flowing through her hair as she stood upon the base of a hill, a good ways off from the actual battle field. She was with three other vampires, all perfectly chosen for the job.

"Cassandra," She hissed. "Round up the others and tell me what you scent."

The one called Cassandra left in a hurry, her black hair almost invisible in the darkness of nighttime. The sturdy woman followed the girl down to the other to males that were sitting down. The two males' eyes flashed red with hunger and uncontrolled power. They stood up almost immediately when she came near.

"Do you all sense it?" the woman growled.

"Yes, it, it's her. It's almost, definitely her." The three stammered in union.

"Good, get up we move as quickly as possible." The woman hissed.

The woman smiled maliciously, at the thought of their goal. As the wind blew once again, she reached up an extremely pale hand to remove the bright red-orange hair from her eyes. She leaped from where she stood and landed at the bottom of the hill. She hissed from impatience when the other three took up time getting down. When the three reached the bottom they started their tracking, every once and a while one of them reaching into their pockets to retrieve a tore red rag, and gathering the scent form it. The faster younger vampires led while Victoria pursued from behind.


End file.
